Draco's New Year
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: Draco's New Year, not all goes as plans, but everything worked out well for him and his love. (drunk fic no contest though)


A/N: So I'm trying a drunk fic... I'm already 2 beers and 3 shots of jagermeister down (and I don't chase my jag)...we'll see how this goes. I'm still pretty coherent... at least coherent enough to know coherent and fix my spelling errors...

"Draco what are you talking about?" She was trying not to giggle at every word.

"I'm saying that just because I have the Dark Mark doesn't mean I am a Death Eater. I didn't want to be one, my father," he spat the last word, "made me take the mark so he could finally be proud of me. Psh, father thought nothing of me besides being an heir to his throne and a disappointment." He took a swig of the firewhiskey they were sharing. "Besides I couldn't and didn't kill Dumbledore, Severus did it for me. He told me he had to anyways, that Dumbledore ordered him to and he made a vow to protect and help me with my mother."

"I'm so sorry Draco." She snuggled closer to him while gently pulling the bottle away so she could take a drink. (Why are Starbursts so hard to open?) "Your father was a horrible man. I'm so glad you're staying with me now."

"It's been the best decision I've made yet babe." Draco leaned over, grabbed the bottle back from her and took a swig before kissing her. As soon as she opened her mouth he let the firewhiskey out of his mouth and into hers.

"Mmm, so what are we going to do tonight? It is New Years after all. And we're two hours late for Harry's party." She sighed as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Well we could show up late, flooing isn't that dangerous drunk, but I have a slightly better idea than that." Draco pulled her off the couch, Quickly held the both of them up, and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Draco what are we doing in the bathroom?" She was touching up her eye liner in the mirror as he started the shower.

(okay I stopped backspacing here...too lazy)

"Well, if I didn't know better, I remember you saying something about wanting to make out in the rain and since it's not raining, I thought this might work as a substitue." He walked into the shour and watched her join him, pulling her close as soon as she got in.

"Aren't you the romantic?" She didn't get to hear his response becaouse he quicklky pushed his lips to hers. Her arms guickly wrapped around his nexk as he wrapped his around her waist and nto her hair.

As the kiss depend their clothes clung mor and more to them. Onc ethe shower turned old they stripped as they walked to her bedroom, keeping as much body contact as possible.

"Please Draco, no teasing tonight." She watchd him lower himself down her body onc ehse laid down. He grinned evilily at her and dipped his head between her thighs. "Mmm Draco!" She started grinding againsed his face as he licked up and down her pussy.

He loved the taste of her and the way she reacted to his lickein. He slowly pushed in two fingers as he sucked on her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She had her haind sin Draco's hair pushing him closer to her. "Mmm don't stop, please don't stop." He grined into her as he started thrusting his fingers in and out, stretghing her fromt eh main attraction.

"Ready for more baby? Cause I'm ready for you and your lovely wet pussy." He gave her pussy one last lidck atter taking his fingers out.

"Merlin Draco, I asked for nor teasing tonight. Just fuck me, hard." She was blushing but her worsds didn't stamer and she looked him dead in the eys as he pushed in slowly.

"Mmmm so tight for me, aren't you babe?" Draco finally pushed all the way in and staye dther for a moment, gaining his control back. "Your gonna enjoy this, I rpommis." He pulled out almost all the way, leaving the head in, before pushing back in as fast as he could and kept up the pace.

"Oh Draco! Merlin! Fuck, Draco, right there, god that's so good. Mmmm harder, oh yeawr." She was moaning and grinding as he pumpled into her. He grunted to each comment and watched as she grew closer to her orgamsn. He leaned down and took her nippled iin his mouch, sucking hard as he kept up his pudnging pace. He was constantly thinkging of Provessor McGonaggal and her fucking Flitch to keep him in check, making sure she came girst.

"So lclose, oh yeah, right there." She was gasping agisned his lips, trying to kiss him as she road into her oargams. "Oh Draco!" She came, ahrd as he thrusted a few more times before he came as well, grunting her naem.

"Oh fuck Malfoy!" Ron convered his eeys and wuickly turhned aroudn as draco thrwe the covmerter over Ginny and pulled on his boxers.

"Honestly ron, I'm roomate with yoru sister, we're dating and thers a good possibility ai''ll be your brohter. Please knock before entering closed doors." Draco was trying to osund arrogant but came out mor conerning thanb anythign else.

"Still, it's her houseDraco. She should have alrams for that kind of thing." He was as red as his hari as he tried to selpaing everyhign tho him. "Wait did you say brohter?' Draco sihged and lokoked at mhim.

"Look I was thinkgin of propocing to Ginny next usmmer okay? Wev'ed been dating for 2 years now, and i'd like to tak ethe nect step. Fudcxk we've been living togethe rfor a year already." He ran his and rhough his hari and lokked at htei read head.

"You still haved 5 more borhter sto convince your will treak aour sister rihgt Malfoy... Draco..God I guess I hould start calling you rby your first name, god Haryr will never belive me." Ron looked at the door and abcak to draco. "That was the reasin I cam eandywas, Ginny was 2 hours overedoo ot be atht epary."

"Yeah, firewhisky might have gotten a hod of us. Give us like 10 or so mintes to get reawdy, okay?" Draoc watchefc as his pssible dorgher in loa nodded. He walsked back to the bedroom and seen Ginny getting redy gfor the party.

"I love you Ginny, you know that rihgt?' He ade walked over to her and rapped his arms around her waist as she was brushing her iar.

"Yeah Draco, I now and I love you too." She turned her head to give him a cahtste kiss on the lips before pushing his ahnds away. "now go get ready.. WE gotta show up to harrys porty, I'm guesing thats why Ronw waslkd in on is."

"Yeah it was. I dolt him 10 mintyes." He stared uplling lohtes form the wardrombe and cuedk purhsed hir hair.

"Alrihgt ron! Her'e dresed!" Ginny yelledc from inside theroom. Ron walked in carefully this ime. Wonce he saw they were both dresed he acted a bit more like himself.

"Good, Harry was worreid wabout you and sow as I." Ron looked at eh couple beror leading theim to the floo.

"Harry's also expecting shots as soon asyo uguys get ehrer, he's been oing it with everyone who arrigveds." Ron crindched at the thought.

"That's arlirhgt bor, we can handle a few mroes hosuts, huh draco?" Ginny grinned at him as he took eher amr.

"Oh ayeah baby, all night long. As long as I get ot be the one gtankin you home." Draco kissed heir quikdly beror taking some fluoo puwer and getting into the fierplace. "Harry Ptters housre, Dining room!" He was qhisked away ny the green flames. Ron cuiwkly stopped Giny from following him.

"Gin, you'er doig arelight with him, raen't you?" He was worreid she's d been potinoed up fom Draco and his paryting.

"Ron, I love him and he loves me. Fuck he learned ouw to use a microfwavvand a cofrfemaker. And a game called clue." Ginny smiled hat her brother. "I wante to marry him you now, as much as the family rivarly has gon on, I'd like to ned it." She took a havful of floo power and shoutetdc "Harry Potters hourse, Dining room!" and was gone leaving ron alone in thei r abptrtent.

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna need a coupe bodtled of fierwhiseky to deal with shis one. Thank god I got till ummer to deal with is." Rom shooke his head and grabbged some floo poweder him self. "Harry Potetrs hours, Dining rom!"

* * *

maeshed pogtaedlc taste dgrate! Jst in cASE you wer ondering...

* * *

"Ginnhy Draoc! Shot!" A very drunken ahrry Greted hitme as they moved from the lfoo to the living room to join the party that was going on at his house. They both bobliged and took the shout Haaarry gtavet htem and joined him quiclkly before meeting the reast of the paryt.

Haery came with tehm asn they greeted Hermione, who was with rin, Dean, who was with Neville, Seameus, who was trying to get with Harry and Luna, hannah whow as crying over neville being gay, and lavander who was hguuggin hannat trying to make her feel better. When they entered the dinin*g room they ofund the older crew who came over ot he house party. Mcgonnagel wou was flirting with professer flitwick, Severus, whow as cuddling with a very drunk Sierous, and Remus, who wastrying to convince TONks not to dance.

"Sever us, hows it going?" Draco sat down tnest to his godfatehr and smiled at him as he pulled Ginny into his lap.

"Good, though sirius is pretty drunk here." He rubhed his hands through his hair as he whined.

"It's okay, it's new years! As long as he's awake and consious for the new years kiss, that s' all tha tmaters!" Ginny pipped up as they looked at the clock.

"You can last anohter haflour right Sirus?" He grinned at his frined and loked up to his lover.

"I'll last for you Sev." He grineed as Snape blushed and loked at Ginny and Draco. "When didyou get together?"

"Over a year abo, but you know how the family is. I figured ed'd tellthem tomorrow after making a fantastic breakfast" Ginny smiled at Draco's surpsried look.

"Really? Ginny, I love you." He kissed her, as it begumto get deep Both Severus and Siruos couhed roughly.

"Sorry, anywho we'll bo gabek to the ungsters room." Ginny got off Draco's lap and pulled him up.

"Ginny!" Dean and Nevilled game her a hug before glaring at Draco. "What's he doing here?" She huffed and pulled him intgo a quick kiss.

"Give it a rest, he's my boyfriend and he's hear because Harry invited him along with me. Fuck, it's like it's worse than being gay to date a Malfoy." She shook her head. "IT's good to see you boys. How has it been?" She watched thim blush some.

"It's getting better, Fred and George are making a good amout of rucus about the not accepting gaysthing businesses are startignb to have." Nvelille looked at Draco and foredced out his hamd. "How's it going Draco?"

"It's going Neville, and just so the both of you know, I'm sorry for all the stupidity I've had over the years, and the problems I've auced for you." He inwardly grinned cat the stunned loks fo both nen.

"it's good to hear thawt Draco." Darn pushed his houand out and shook Draco's hand.

"Ginny Draco! " Hermione, full blown drunk, plouwed both ofhtem into a hug and smiled. "How's it goin? Havin fun?" She whispered the next part "Telling pepole you're together?"

"Yes we're having fun Hermione, and yesbt family will wait until mororrwo, you know. When we can meke them a breakfast to enjoy while dealing with their hangover." Ginny smiled as she took the shout out fo her friends hand unnoticed.

"I'm so glad, Ron said he approves just son you now." Hermione wineda and let htiem behind as she went to bug Severusand Sirus quick. A sharp whisle came round and everone looked up to the pixies that were up int her air.

"Ten...Nine...Eith...Seven...Six..Five..." Draco pulled Ginny into a dithg hug as they kept the ountdown. "Four...Three ..StwoONe...HAppy New Years!" Draco pulled Ginnn ingto a breathetaking kiss as the people around them ,and pixies, hallared for the new ayres.

"I lvoe you Dradco." Ginny said wone they broke arpart.

"Please Gin, marry me?" Draco didn't have nay ring with him but it justfelt right to rsay to him.

"God, yes Draco. A millins times yes!" She kissed him deapley.

"happy new years my wife." Draco grinned into the pekcs of kisses they were giving eacj other.

"Happy New years my husband." Ginny smiled as thehy rang in the new year with thei r firnesds.

* * *

So idk hou well this went, I have no clud what calwifise as a drunk fic. 4 shots of jagermeister and 2 bud lights should do it though.

No contasts though, just for shits and gigles. M and shit.


End file.
